


Uruk's Providence

by EzraStardust



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games)
Genre: Multi, just saying, many orc ocs, this is gonna contain a lot of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraStardust/pseuds/EzraStardust
Summary: The lives of numerous Orcs are transformed by the presence of Talion. Some for the better, many others for the worse...





	1. Chosen

Gulnaz the Dreamer had seen this coming, for the most part. She was creeping stealthily through the undergrowth, the rest of her pack following close behind. Their objective lay head of them; a supply cache, guarded by only a handful of Uruk soldiers, none of which looked like they would get out of this unscathed. Gulnaz bit her lip as she stifled an excited laugh, whispering to the others: “See, lads, this is why you put sentries on the perimeter!” 

That was when something had happened which her prophetic dreams had not foretold; an ambush. Normally, Gulnaz would have been able to deal with this; it happened more often than not. But it was exactly who had ambushed her that caught her entirely off-guard. “Hey!” Boomed Ar-Benu, a monstrous Olog with blue skin and a multitude of battle scars. “Gulnaz! So good to see you again, my sweet!” 

Growling fiercely, Gulnaz concealed her fear and drew her sword, preparing to finish off the living wall of muscle. Finally, she would slash him to ribbons and cut that one remaining rope tying her to her past. Before she could pounce, however, what should catch the Mystic assassin unawares, but a human whose name inspired fear and awe among all in Mordor? The Gravewalker himself, Talion, sprang down from a nearby ledge, right in front of her.

In an instant, Gulnaz’ previous goals were forgotten. Only one clear aim entered her battle-crazed mind: Kill the Gravewalker! Their blades clashed and the Uruk growled furiously at her foe. “Tark! Try as you might, you will never best the Uruk army! Nor will you best me! Your days are numbered!”

The man raised his hand, which began to glow as if engulfed by a blue flame. For the first time, he spoke, uttering three terrifying words: “Suffer me now!” Gulnaz tried to scream, but no sound came from her mouth as she gaped in horror, wide eyed and unable to attack the ghostly figure towering over her. She was completely frozen, the glowing hand of Celebrimbor still pressed hard against the side of her head…

She seemed to black out for a moment. Her mind went completely blank. And then she could see again. A kind, benevolent figure stood before her, glowing with a heavenly blue light. “I add you to my ranks,” he said, his voice radiating honour and respect. Gulnaz was filled with loyalty and determination. Kneeling before her new master, she spoke, somehow already knowing who he was. “I will serve you, Bright Lord,” As the Uruk spoke, the glowing blue imprint of a hand was still visible on her cheek.


	2. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new arrival at the fortress of Nurnen...and a glimmer of hope in a coward's heart.

Ratbag the Coward was tired. He sat slumped against a low stone wall, growling irritably. Every now and then, he raised a greenish, scarred hand to his mouth and chewed anxiously at his ragged nails. Where was Talion? The man had been absent for many hours, almost an entire day. He had left Ratbag in temporary charge of the Nurnen fortress again. Ratbag’s mind recalled what Talion had told him that morning…

-Flashback-

“Ratbag? Ratbag,” Talion’s whispering voice awakened Ratbag. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. The recollection of the previous day came over him and he shuddered in horror. The massacre that had occurred in the courtyard of the fortress was the definition of nightmare fuel. He was amazed that he hadn’t had nightmares, after falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion.

It had all started with two Uruks - blood brothers, no less - discovering that a barrel of grog had been poisoned. Unfortunately, they both made that discovery the hard way. The first one to be affected was Mozu, who sank to his knees, coughing as though his throat was ablaze…then the blood came dripping from his mouth. Maddened by pain, he glared at his blood brother, believing in a fevered state that he was the culprit.

“So you’d turn on your own blood brother, would you, Muzu!?” He growled. “I’ll make you pay for that!” Ratbag had watched from behind the Olog Az-Harto (though he always called him ‘Ranger’ in Talion’s honour) as the two brothers, barely able to move with the pain, impaled one another with their swords. As panic ensued among the other Uruks, Talion had had to step in before it became a complete bloodbath.

“Wassit?” Ratbag mumbled, struggling to keep himself awake despite just being woken up. “I have to go and find new Uruks to add to my ranks,” said Talion. “The ones we lost...will be hard to replace,” The coldness in his voice made Ratbag shudder a little. Talion was always warm towards him, but almost never with any other Uruk. “I should be back by sundown,” Talion explained. “You can hold down the fort that long, can’t you?”

“C’mon, ranger, it’s barely sunrise, let alone sundown,” Ratbag groaned. “An’ how’d you know the others ain’t gonna lynch me when you’s gone?” “I doubt Ranger will allow that,” said Talion, glancing at the large Olog who lay snoring nearby. Like Ratbag, he wasn’t an early riser. With a gulp, Ratbag decided he would have to bite the arrow. “Alright then,” he said with a sigh. Talion gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. “Good Orc. I’ll return, I promise,” With that, he set off, leaving it up to Ratbag to keep things in check.

-End of Flashback-

The sight of several figures in the distance startled Ratbag from his thoughts, bringing his mind back to the present. “Oh, Ranger! Look, he’s back!” He exclaimed, clambering on top of the Olog’s large shoulders. Ranger gave an annoyed grunt as the small Uruk almost prodded him in the eye with his foot. Sure enough, Talion was approaching the fortress, a group of five Uruks following him. Ratbag could tell they were powerful warriors just by looking at them.

One Uruk in particular caught his eye; a green-skinned Mystic wearing a cloak made of raven’s feathers, her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. It bore a reddish hue, maybe dyed with blood. Her glowing eyes caught his, just as the golden light of the sun began to filter through the clouds behind her.

Ratbag’s jaw dropped a little, before he quickly tried to compose himself. Trying to act suave, he said with a smile “The name’s Ratbag, what’s yours?” “Gulnaz,” She replied, with very little emotion. “My name’s Gulnaz,” Ratbag watched as she followed her fellow Uruks inside the keep of the fortress. He was unable to stop a sentimental smile from crossing his face.

Ranger rolled his small eyes. “Ugh, I know that look,” he muttered in Black Speech. “Exactly, Ranger,” Ratbag murmured. “She is amazing,” Suddenly, a cold feeling dread began welling up in his stomach. He groaned slightly, taking a deep breath and trying to stay calm. At least she hadn’t been fierce towards him. Maybe they would form an alliance. Gulping, Ratbag murmured, “I hope I can at least be her friend," 


End file.
